


Trickery

by doo_doo_time



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Mori - Freeform, Protective Boyfriend, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time
Summary: Mori is a bit paranoid when it comes to the manager, but what could really go wrong?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Trickery

The evening sky was just beginning to bloom into sunset in the otherworld, as the city's night life awakened. Neon shop signs flickered to life, and store owners emerged to call for customers. There were a couple shady characters around, but that wasn't a huge concern for the manger since she had her boyfriend with her. Mori felt quite at home here, since he knew his way easily around even the sketchiest crowd. She knew he'd protect her, even if things got dicey. Besides, it was worth it to watch his eyes flash with excitement at every deal and shiny new product that came his way. 

"Y'know Mori," the manager yawned and threw back her arms. "With the way you're staring at that watch in the window, I'd think you wanted to marry it."

"That's not a bad idea," he teased, pretending to seriously consider it. "It's a good investment, and I could sell it again years down the- hey!" The manager punched his arm, interrupting his taunting.

"Not funny," the manager pouted, turning away from him. But to her surprise, she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her from behind. It was seemingly unlike Mori to be shy, but it turned out he was a bit unsure of how to handle affection. 

"Don't be mad at me, ok?" He whispered, holding her tighter against him. "It was just a joke, you know I didn't mean it. I don't value things like that more than you." The manager blushed, glad that she was turned away so he couldn't see her face. She leaned into the embrace for a moment, feeling him tense up against her. After a moment passed, Mori relaxed and rested his chin on her head. 

"So, what now?" He hummed, his voice vibrating on the top of the manager's head. "I'm sure you aren't content to just watch me shop all night." 

"Let's get one thing straight," the manager pulled away from him so she could meet his gaze. "Spending time with you is the only gift I could ever need. Never forget that." A blush crept across Mori's cheeks, as he planted an awkward kiss on the top of her head. 

"Right, of course-" he blinked, his golden eyes gazing lovingly at the manager. "Let's enjoy the evening together then." 

The pair spent a while browsing various shops, with Mori leading the way. A few times, the manager had to pull him away as he tried to haggle and trick store owners- which wasn't exactly an accepted practice in the area. Mori insisted they were trying to scam him first, to which the manager just laughed. 

"Doesn't it get exhausting being so paranoid?" She mused, patting the top of Mori's head. "The people around here aren't like that. You can let your guard down."

"Maybe you haven't seen what I've seen," Mori sighed, gripping her hand without thinking. "People will always take advantage of those they think are weak." There was a flicker of pain in his eyes, but it was gone before the manager noticed.

"I think you're just grumpy since we haven't eaten," the manager sighed, squeezing his hand. "How about you finish up in here and I'll go get us some dinner from across the street?"

"I don't know, I don't think you should go by yourself, some one might-"

"Shhh I promise I'll be ok!" She reassured him, a look of confidence covering her face. "I'm tougher than I look, you know!" Mori smiled, and nodded. 

As the manager entered the nearby cafe, she immediately regretted not waiting for Mori to come with her. There was a man in the corner of the shop who wouldn't take his eyes off of her while she was ordering; she could feel the heat of his glare on her back. Before she could exit and, he approached her and blocked her path. 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" The man smirked, leaning closer to her. "You should be more careful." The manager felt her pulse start to race, but she tried to keep her cool. 

"I'm here with my boyfriend." She narrowed her eyes, trying to seem less scared than she was. "You better stop messing with me."

"Oooh I'm soooo scared," the man taunted, grabbing her wrist. "Where is this tough boyfriend of yours then?"

"Right here."

The man loosened his grip on the manager's wrist as he turned his head to the sound of the voice. Mori was standing a couple feet away, his arms crossed coldly. The golden eyes his usually kept closed were glaring right into the stranger, threatening and full of rage. 

"Don't you lay another finger on her," he stepped closer, while reaching for his pocket as if he were concealing a weapon. "You won't like what happens next."

The man's eyes widened, and he quickly retreated from the store. After he left, the manager ran to Mori and held him tightly. 

"I was so scared, you were right, I shouldn't have gone alone-" she stifled a sob, as Mori's arms fell around her shoulders more confidently than before. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that while I'm here."

"I know- I'm jus glad you had a knife! Things could've been bad if-" the manager paused as Mori snorted, unable to keep back a laugh.

"I didn't have a knife," he grinned, clearly proud of himself. "I'm just really good at making it seem like I do." The manager pulled away, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What? What if he hurt you?! You shouldn't be so reckless-" Mori quieted her with a kiss, as he held her gently against his body. She melted into his arms, feeling completely safe despite everything that had happened. 

"As long as you're mine, I won't let anything happen to you," Mori looked her in the eyes, with both warmth and seriousness. "You don't have to be afraid." 

"I know," the manager sighed, blushing slightly under his intense gaze. "I just wanted you to be able to trust me, and-"

"I do trust you," he frowned, looking out the door. "It's people like that I don't trust. People who will take advantage of you. You're too kind for your own good, and-"

"Mori."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Mori blushed heavily, trying not to meet the manager's gaze. "Now let's go home before anyone else tries to take what's mine." He was joking, but there was a hint of sincerity in his voice that made the manager shiver.

"Right. Let's go!"


End file.
